MySims Wiki:Clubs
What are Clubs? Clubs are groups created by users whom share similar interests. They're a great opportunity to befriend and get to know other users that love the same things as you! Start or join a club today. You can browse for clubs to join at the Club Lobby, or start up your own club by suggesting one in the "Clubs" section below. Please read the rules and such before suggesting a club. Rules #Club leaders have the right to allow who they want or don't want in their club. Please do not insult, harass, or offend anyone if they do not allow you or anyone else in their club. #Do not force, demand, or threaten others to join clubs. You may advertise, but please do not take it to the extreme. #All regular Wiki rules apply in club discussions (no cussing, offending other users, etc). #There may be club elections for Vice President, Treasurer, etc. #Please listen to the user(s) in charge. They have the right to exempt you or report you to an admin if you do not follow their rules. #Club leaders, please try not to create totalitarian rules that make the club experience too tight and strict for the members. #It is advised that you do not make a club that has too similar of a concept to an existing club. Please do not create clubs rivaling that of existing clubs. They are most likely to be declined by admins. #Clubs don't necessarily have to be about MySims. #You need at least 500 edits to be able to make a club. #Violating any of the above rules will result in the shutdown of your club, and possibly a ban from the Wiki, depending on how serious the offense is. #These rules are subject to be changed or added to at anytime. FAQ How do I suggest a club? Add it in the section below, labeled "Clubs". Add a name and a brief description of it. How do I get my club started once it's approved? Create a page for your club at the Club Lobby. I need help creating a page for my club! You can look at the pages of other clubs, and follow their example. You can ask an admin if you need any help, or perhaps even ask other, more experienced club leaders for tips on starting your club. How do I join a club? Each and every club has their own criteria for joining, but generally, you can join a club by personally requesting whomever is officially in charge of the club to join. Do read the club's rules for joining (if any) first before requesting to join, however, just so that you don't pester the club leader. How do I get members? Feel free to advertise your club around the Wiki. Tell people who you think might be interested in joining. However, please remember not to force or threaten people to join. Is there a limit for how many members each club can have? Nope, clubs can have as many members as they want. Can you have more than one club? Of course, but please don't mass-create clubs all in one sitting. There's no exact set limit for clubs, but please try not to create too many clubs. Any other questions you have that haven't been answered here? If so, feel free to contact one of the admins for any help. Clubs You may add a club you want to start onto the list below. Please include the name, and a detailed description about your club so others will know what your club is about. Other members of the community can discuss about clubs currently pending to be approved on this page's talk page. At least 2-3 users must agree that your club is interesting enough to be approved. The admins have the final say of what club can be approved. *'Drama Club' (Suggested by Wii maniac) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Do you like being active, performing as different characters, and writing scripts? Then, you should join Drama Club. We have fun events like One Acts, where you gather a small group of people, think of a concept, and write a script, and Children's Theater, where you get to write a script as if it was for little kids (but you can make funny and stupid, and fun games we can play like Elevator and Weird News. And don't be shy. Be as wild as crazy as you want. *'Creative Writing Club' (Suggested by Holhol1235) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: If you have a creative mind, you should join the Creative Writing Club. Here, you can participate in the weekly writing challenge, where you have to follow certain guidelines in trying to write a story. You don't have to, however. You can freewrite. You can write poetry, fanfictions, short stories, novels, and scripts. So join the Creative Writing Club, and happy writing! *'The Official MySims Wikian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Club' (Suggested by BlankyXP) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Welcoming any Wikians who have Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Here, users can challenge each other at brawls, exchange friend codes, and just discuss about the game itself. Tournaments and other special events will possibly be held in the club from time to time. I'm also thinking about having "clans", or little groups inside the club that can challenge each other or sumthin', I dunno. Oh yeah, and if I'm not lazy, I might record videos of our matches using my TV screen capture thingy from time to time and post them up. Maybe make like a club video featuring all teh users in random Brawl matches/events. Sound fun? I'll add more ideas as they come. I guess you don't need wi-fi to join, but there's not much to do in there except maybe talk about the game if you don't have it. * The Diary of Wimpy Kid Fan Club (Suggested by Mayor Zain) - APPROVED : What is this club about?: To those who enjoy reading the Diary of A Wimpy Kid series! The club is here to discuss your likes and dislikes about the series and what you think can improve! You can also post update of what would occur about the series. *'Finn "Fann" Club '(Suggested by Katrina the Rich Girl) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: 'Well, I believe the title explains it. Except maybe you didn't know that I made a witty pun with "Fan" with another "n" at the end to match Finn's name? Anyways, we could also have polls and stuff saying like "Do like when Finn calls you crash?" I know me, A go-go Sim, and Hipchick like him... so, yeah. Accept if you enjoy Finn and his Finn-ness. *'Professor Layton Club (Suggested by Midnightblue05) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Well, basically, this would be for all the Professor Layton fans on the wiki. I don't have all the details worked out, but I figure we'll talk about the games, our favorite characters, the aspects of the games: the basic fan stuff. So....um....yeah. *'Club Cuisine' (Suggested by Salinlovecake) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: For everyone who love or like Tasty or Food interests, or can, love cooking, we will talk about Cuisine thing and Recipes Wiki, so I will create userboxes The Sims 2 prefer foods and The Sims 3 favorite foods plus too. So... that it. *'Vocaloid Club' (Suggested by *Kinz*) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: A club for Vocaloid fans to meet, greet, sing random song lyrics, and pretty much ooze their Vocaloid guts out. A place to discuss anything Vocaloid-related... Th-that's what clubs are for, r-right? *'Book Club' (Suggested by Gold710) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: WELCOME TO ZEH BOOK CLUB!!!!!! In this club we shall discuss..... books. A little cliche, but who cares? We can discuss many books, authors, genres, characters, etc. Perhaps maybe we can discuss one book/book series a day or something. That's pretty much it. *'MySims SkyHeroes Wi-Fi Club' (Suggested by Dentface) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Sorta like SSB Brawl Club but with SkyHeroes. Users must have MSSH for Wii, PS3, or 360, and have that console connected to the internet via wi-fi in order to join. We would exchange friend codes and have various dog fight/racing tournaments. *'Mario Kart Wii Club' (Suggested by RandomDude101) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Like SSBB/MSSH clubs, except for Mario Kart Wii. Members will have to have the game, and be able to be on Wi-Fi with it to race. We would exchange Friend Codes and race and stuff. :O Indeed. Or we could also discuss stuff about the game. *'Lucky☆Star Club' (Suggested by Salinlovecake) - Undecided :What is this club about?: Well, this is my 2nd club. Did you watch anime Lucky☆Star? It's awsome! We talk about MADs, characters, otakus, and stuffs. You want to watch it? This club have more than you seen! *'Owl City Fan Club' (Suggested by PeaceOut12) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Well, this club is basically about everything about Owl City. If you love the band Owl City, then this is the club for you. Members can discuss latest music, albums, and their favorite music from the band. You can post links to your favorite songs. You can also talk about some of the other projects by Adam Young like Sky Sailing, Swimming with Dolphins, or Port Blue. But it's mainly Owl City. *'Anime Club' (Suggested by Autumm) - APPROVED :What is this club about?:'This club is about being a character like Yuki Soma (Fuirt basket). You should join the Anime Club. We Have games Like anime trivia, anime blow out, anime jocks ,and lots more. You won't be disappointed with this club. Have fun and join the Anime Club. *'Music Club (Suggested by Tardisgirl98) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: 'Ok so this is a club where we talk about our favourite music and stuff. Songs, music videos, all that stuff. I think this is is a good idea, but I dunno what you think *'The Sims Fan Club ''(Suggested by Autumm)'' - APPROVED :What is this club about?: This club is about The Sims series. At The Sims Club you can talk about your favorite Sims, sims you have made, etc. This club also has fun games like "Name That Sim". Please accept! *'Movie Club' (Suggested by StrawberrySherbert) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Do you like films? Go to the cinemas a lot? Well then, this is the club for you! In Movie Club we review films, play fun games, talk about the actors and loads more! So come and join in the fun, what are you waiting for?! *'Harry Potter Fan Club '(Suggested by PiX) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: This club is made for any users who read The Daily Prophet or attend school at Hogwarts. Here we can talk about Harry Potter characters, Harry Potter trivia and possibly let each other know when the next movie will be on TV. *'Mario and Sonic Club' (Suggested by Vanessa) - Undecided :What is this club about?: Okay this club is based on mario and sonic games if like this club you. There is fun activities we can do in this club. You can make your own sonic characater or Mario characaters you want. *'Total Drama Club' (Suggested by Hipchick) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: Anyone like Total Drama? Have a favorite character? Well, this is the place where you can talk about! Like to edit? Well, here, if ya wanna, you can add your own TDI character! Anyone can join! *'Teen Living Club' (Suggested by Jessica9316) - Undecided :What is this club about?: This about "Teen Living" were you can learn about how to make things, like what kinda food to eat or learning how to weve. *'World News Club' (Suggested by Wii maniac) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: This club will be for those who enjoy what's going on in the world. We can post topics on the main page and talk about them on the talk page. It's kind of like a Poltical Club also since we can talk about the democrats and the republicans. We'd also talk about famous people birthdays and deaths. All these thing in one. So....approve! *'Mario Kart 7 Fan Club' (Suggested by Mayor Zain)- Undecided :What is this club about?: The Mario Kart 7 Fan Club is like the Mario Kart Wii Club. Only difference, it's Mario Kart 7. The club is about the game that has been preceeded by Mario Kart Wii, released 3 years ago. We can include tips for Grand Prix and Time Trials Mode, including best Kart Combos and even circuit maps, normal and mirror! Please Approve! *'Animal Crossing Fan Club' (Suggested by Icecream18) - Undecided :What is this club about?: 'This club is about the fun game Animal Crossing and Animal Forest. We will post things such as what our towns are like and what villagers we have, things like that. You can do things such as your friend code so we can visit each other! I hope you approve of this club! *'Pokémon Fan Club (Suggested by Gocubs711) - APPROVED :What is this club about?: 'As many members of this wiki enjoy the game, I think it'd be cool to have a fan club for it. Here, we can discuss battle and training strategies, games and their stories, and a lot of stuff. Also, we could Battle each other online (if my internet decides to work right, or when X and Y comes out this fall) and compare our abilities. New people to the series could also be provided tips. *'Art Club ' (''Suggested by Icecream18) - '''APPROVED : 'What is this club about?: '''This club is where you can post your art and have fun with different art pieces! *'Modders Club '(''Suggested by TheHatter) - Undecided :'What is this club about?: '''There are many modders of MySims PC on the Wiki, so I think that we should have a club dedicated to it. We would be able to discuss mods, critique on them, discuss projects that you may be working on, and simply just talk. We could also do group projects in this club ''e.g. Modding all of the Sims in MySims PC to make an (almost) entirely new game!